


ASS♂ASS♂IN

by RegulusLi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一家脱衣舞俱乐部的故事。<br/>I don't own any music in this story, and I won't take any credit of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

（1）  
Shaun不知道为什么自己会在这里，他清楚地记得下班的时候他决定留下来加会班儿。反正回去也没有人在等他，Rebecca——他的室友——一定窝在家里打游戏，那个技术宅死基佬。他开始着手准备文艺复兴的资料，当他工作室的老板Leonardo Da Vinci打开办公室门的时候，Shaun刚好在平板电脑上打开一幅《三博士来朝》，这算是某种巧合？虽然Da Vinci先生刚刚组建工作室的时候，Shaun也暗自吐槽过对方的名字，但是就老板的才华来看，历史学家先生暗暗怀疑自己的老板就是达芬奇大师本人也说不定。

“难得一个周末，不早点回家好好休息一下，Mr Hastings？”Leonardo把大衣挂在胳膊上，用带着弗洛伦萨特殊口音的温柔声调问。他的金发因为工作而梳起，蓝色的眼睛和弯起的嘴角，让人觉得这是一位真正的绅士，如果不算他工作时候邋遢德行的话。

“我想把这些整理好，周一或许能有新的进展。”Shaun用手指敲了敲平板电脑，勉强自己挑起嘴角，事实上连续加班和失眠已经让他疲惫不堪了，但是就连他自己也不清楚自己仍旧选择留下来加班，或是选择听从老板的建议和一些“朋友”去酒吧放松一下。

“那是一家挺不错的酒吧，据说还挺有名的。艺术家和学者也需要放松，不是吗？”Leonardo当时笑着拍拍Shaun的肩膀，这么建议。最后Shaun立起衣领站在风雪中，看着暗红色的牌子——Assassin？真是什么样的freak都有人喜欢，严谨的英国历史学家不以为然地撇撇嘴。

我到底为什么要来这里，回家睡觉不好吗？Shaun喝掉杯子里的淡啤酒，不高兴地想道。酒吧里的客人因为坏天气而不是很拥挤，三三两两地坐在舞台两边喝酒聊天——而且基本是清一色的男人，这到底是什么鬼酒吧啊？Shaun看了眼自己的老板，Leonardo先生正在和坐在旁边的中东商人聊天。“Yusurf Tazim，很高兴认识你。”刚进来的时候商人笑着跟历史学家握了握手，脸上的伤疤让他看起来不只是个商人这么简单。

Yusurf的助手看起来脸上也满是不高兴的神色。“Malik Al-Sayf。”黑发的中东人只是冷漠地冲Shaun点了点头，Yusurf有点儿尴尬地表示这是自己的助手，脾气不太好所以请不要见怪。说不定Malik也只是因为被老板突然拖到这么一家脱衣舞酒吧来而觉得不高兴罢了，这么一想Shaun反而有点儿同情起这位助手先生了，或许自己该给这位同命相连的先生买一杯酒。

和Yusurf同来的还有美国商人George Washington，Shaun刚听到对方这么介绍自己的时候以为是个玩笑，比起其他人来说稍稍年长的男人无奈地笑着表示这的确是真名，因为某位总统先生而让自己受了不少的笑话。同来的还有他的助手Charles Lee——一位发际线堪忧的英国先生，看起来起码比Malik要好脾气，不过似乎也不是那么享受这间酒吧的环境。

或许他应该给两位助手先生买杯酒，毕竟作为Leonardo工作室的历史学家兼助手，Shaun Hastings清楚这份差事有多麻烦。或许两杯长岛冰茶能打破尴尬死板的气氛？英国的历史学家用点儿坏心地想着，并且偷笑着想象严肃的Malik和Charles喝多了是什么样。

“嘿，伙计，来两杯啤酒。”Shaun毫不费力地穿过不算拥挤的人群，敲了敲吧台。酒保从吧台的另一边转过来，轻轻弯了弯嘴角，用白布擦过台面同时耸耸肩，Shaun注意到白布和酒吧的制服上都有小小的红色logo——看起来像是戴着兜帽男人的小红三角。

酒吧的嘴角有一道小小的伤痕，褐色的眼睛带着些许笑意，不得不承认黑白色的酒保制服很好地勾勒出他的身材——这样的腰身和挺翘的屁股，英国人可不会错过。Shaun在酒吧转身拿杯子的时候稍稍扬起下巴前倾身体，假装不经意地打量酒吧的翘臀——感谢发明三件套和贴身西装裤的人。

“您的啤酒，先生。”酒吧先生很快就端着两杯酒回到吧台前。Shaun急忙收回自己的视线，尴尬地咳嗽了一下开始翻找自己的钱包，旁边坐着的女士们的笑声让他觉得更加脸红了。两杯啤酒应该是八美元？他急急忙忙地从口袋里翻出钱包，还带出了停车票和一张餐巾纸——那是他吃午饭的时候一边咬着三明治一边随手塞在后面口袋里的。

“不用了，这两杯啤酒on the house。”酒保笑着拍了拍Shaun拿着钱包的手，摇摇头：“跟你一起来的Washington先生是这里的常客，Tazim先生的助手也是熟客，老板吩咐第一轮酒免费。”

Shaun的注意力有几秒钟停在被酒保碰了的手上，然后有点儿勉强地弯起嘴角，努力让自己看起来不那么笨拙。“我、我叫Shaun，Shaun Hastings。”他开口的声音有点儿颤抖，酒保拿起一个杯子微笑着回答：“Desmond，很高兴认识你，Shuan。”

“如果你因为翘臀而想勾搭Des的话，我劝你还是打消这个念头。”坐在一边的褐发女性等Desmond回了吧台另一边招待客人的时候笑着对他说。Shaun转过头去，绿眼睛的姑娘穿着一条看好的绿裙子，她笑着了一口酒，红色的唇印留在玻璃杯上，她身边的同伴——一位看起来年纪稍小的姑娘接过了话题：“我可是见过Desmond一只手把闹事的大个子提到半空中的，亲眼看到。所以你还是别惹事的好。”

“感谢您慷慨的建议。”Shaun干巴巴地转过去，英国绅士的习惯告诉他不能对女性视而不见，“Shaun Hastings，介意告诉我您的芳名？”

“Sofia Sartor，很高兴认识你，这是我的闺蜜，Deborah Dobby Carter和Shao Jun。”Sofia冲Shaun眨了眨眼睛，Deborah冲他笑了笑而Shao只是点了点头。“为了庆祝Shao成年，我们带她来Des的酒吧喝合法的第一杯。”

被提到的中国少女不好意思地笑了笑，继续用吸管喝杯子里的长岛冰茶。Shaun有点儿惊讶地看着Shao的杯子，而Sofia却用一个狡黠的笑阻止了他。这让Shaun想到了他第一杯合法酒，那是他还在英国上大学的时候，和同宿舍的几个朋友一起在酒吧喝到打烊，他第二天甚至找不到自己的眼镜。

Shaun刚准备再说些什么，灯光突然暗了下来，聚光灯打在舞台上，Sofia努了努嘴唇，并且挑起一边的眉毛。“演出开始了。”Shao带着点儿中国口音一字一顿地说，Shaun疑惑地看向舞台，同时犹豫着自己是不是应该在表演开始之前回到座位上，才发现舞台边上不知道什么已经挤满了人群。而原本就坐在舞台边桌子的Yusurf，Washington和Leonardo更是目不转睛地盯着舞台，Charles Lee在无聊地摆弄自己的手机，而Malik看起来则有一点儿烦躁。

音乐声响起的时候Shaun差点儿被一口啤酒呛住。Everybody loves me？说真的？脱衣舞秀用这首歌来做背景音乐？Shaun相当想知道选歌的人到底是怎么样的品味。

不过当那个几乎可以算是拥有完美身材的意大利男人走出来的时候，他觉得自己应该刚刚所有的评论重新吃进去。那个男人嘴角有一个和酒保相似的伤疤，含着笑意的眼睛扫过台下的观众，在Leonardo身上多停了几秒，他穿着紧身的西装三件套，勾勒出腰身和诱人的臀线。Shaun开始明白这个酒吧有这么多观众的原因了，就连他自己都有点儿困难地吞咽口水。

如果不是在舞台上，Shaun会错以为这个男人是哪里的设计师或是执行总裁，他随着音乐的节奏都到舞台中间，用极为诱惑的姿态解开自己的领带，这下Shaun是彻底明白为什么女人总说男人解开领带的样子最性感了。

他的领带还松松地挂在脖子上，男人就开始动手脱掉马甲的扣子。观众随着每一件衣服掉在地上而欢呼喝彩，他解开红色的发带，让头发散在光裸的肩膀上，而那条深蓝色的领带还挂在他脖子上。

God love all the people that have warned you  
God love all your sentimental virtue  
Eight balls with the takers that'll make you  
Lay cards with the lovers that'll hate you

他随着音乐的节奏蹲地身体，半坐在舞台上。观众们把绿色的钞票塞进他的裤腰里，而男人的眼睛一直看着坐在一边的Leonardo，最后在站起来之前解下那条领带，像是无意一般随手套在画家先生的脖子上，最后冲他眨了眨眼睛。

随着强烈的鼓点，男人一边性感地扭动胯部，一边抓住舞台中间的钢管。上半身光裸下半身却还穿着整齐西裤的男人带着莫测的笑容用胯部蹭过钢管。Shaun听着台下剧烈的欢呼和喘息，可想而知现在底下有多少男人希望自己化身为那跟没有温度的钢管。


	2. Chapter 2

Don't need my health  
Got my name and got my wealth i  
Stare at the sun  
Just for kicks all by myself i  
Lose track of time  
So i might be past my prime  
But I'm feeling oh so good  
Yeah!  
（Everybody loves me —— By OneRepublic）

节奏越来越激烈，而男人的动作也越来越色情。勾着那根管子旋转扭动身体，那曼妙的肌肉线条和嘴角魅惑的笑容，他缓缓解开皮带扣，西装裤上面的扣子诱惑地敞开着，能看到里面麦色的皮肤。

这男人居然没穿内裤啊…Shaun不知道自己是该觉得吃惊还是意料之中。“这是Ezio。”Desmond的声音出现在Shaun身后，酒保因为表演而稍稍清闲了下来，前倾着身体靠在吧台上，冲英国人微笑着说：“意大利人，我们这里的‘头牌’。”

Shaun木讷地点点头，视线紧紧粘在Desmond因为前倾身体和敞开的领口而露出的锁骨，酒保看起来不知道是习惯了还是没有注意到。音乐渐渐进入尾声，Shaun再次看到舞台的时候，叫做Ezio的男人仍旧穿着西装裤和鞋子，腰带微微敞开，腰带里塞的纸币似乎多了一倍，他冲人群抛出一个飞吻，弯腰捡起地上的上衣和背心——因为这个动作而露出的后腰和臀缝让人群再次响起一片欢呼。

刚刚的音乐才平息没有多久，又想起了更为激烈的电子音。高亢的女音声中，身穿军服的深色皮肤青年冷着脸出现在舞台中间，他的身材和Ezio没有一点相似，青年至少比Ezio高半个头，并且拥有宽阔的肩膀和胸膛，但同样有性感又精瘦的腰身和让人想狠狠捏一把的翘臀。

青年穿着的军装似乎被设计地过于紧身，紧扣着的扣子和黑色的领带让他看起来更加冷傲，有些杂乱的黑发被军帽遮掩着，还有一部分散在肩膀上，而额角的一束头发编成了辫子，Shaun猜想或许他是印第安某个部落的后人。

印第安青年手中的马鞭狠狠抽在舞台地板上，周围响起零星的抽气声，紧接着是更激烈地欢呼，配合着She is my sin的节奏，他看起来带着些慵懒意味地走到舞台正中间，张口咬住左手的皮手套，轻轻拉扯，整个动作看起来不经意却又色情无比——Shaun确信现在台下一半以上的男人都想让这个印第安青年咬住手套的嘴去咬住点儿别的什么东西。

Take heed, dear heart  
Once apart, she can touch nor me nor you  
Dressed as one  
A wolf will betray a lamb  
（She is my sin —— By Nightwish）

“这是Connor，”Deborah笑嘻嘻地冲Shaun眨眼，“他虽然看起来很凶，其实是个不错的人。”Shaun看着脸上带了点儿红晕的少女，八成是这个Connor的支持者？他知道某些俱乐部里面，脱衣舞男事实上都有大批的女性支持者，不过这里怎么看都是Gay Bar吧？“你认识他？”英国人推了推眼镜，抿一口杯子里的啤酒。

“算是？我原来在后台工作过，不过后来我跟前女友分手了，她原来是这里的经理人，于是我就跳槽了。”Deborah耸耸肩膀，灌了一大口龙舌兰，皱起眉眼。好吧，这里果然是Gay Bar，Shaun叹口气又喝了一口酒。

A sin for him  
Desire within Desire within  
A burning veil  
For the bride too dear for him  
A sin for him  
Desire within Desire within  
Fall in love with your deep dark sin  
（She is my sin —— By Nightwish）

不得不承认这首歌非常适合Connor，从Shaun的角度只能看到一个侧面，高亢的女声，激烈的节奏，炫目的灯光，光怪陆离又慵懒色情。青年舔过皮鞭的把手和右手手腕，而左手则缓缓摸过自己的腰侧和臀部，改良过的过膝军靴和敞开的领带让他同时拥有情色和禁欲感。他褐色的眼睛扫过台下的观众，看起来有些无精打采，他脱掉衬衫的时候动作慢地让人几乎放慢呼吸，观众们屏住呼吸看着青年脱掉自己的上衣，露出健壮的身体。

他戴着一串狼牙装饰的项链，紧身的裤子让前后都几乎一览无遗，仍旧戴着的军帽遮住了青年大多数表情，他紧抿着嘴唇，像是在忍耐什么，又像是在等待什么，这几乎可以被视为一场无声的勾引。从头到尾他都没有露出一个笑容，也没有蹲地身体给观众塞纸币的机会。

Bless me, undress me  
Pick your prey in a wicked way  
God I must confess I do envy the sinners  
（She is my sin —— By Nightwish）

或许因为只是开场表演，Connor也仅仅解开皮带露出里面黑色内裤的边缘，没有再进一步的动作，歌曲接近尾声，他的鞭子蹭过台下Washington先生的肩头和下巴。“Fall in love with your deep dark sin。”激昂的声音中，青年缓缓扭动腰身，压低帽檐结束了表演。台下是口哨和喝彩声，但是青年看起来仍旧没有任何表情，只是捡起衣服回到后台。


	3. Chapter 3

舞台上升腾起白色的雾气，在紫色的灯光下显得似梦似真。我靠，这个脱衣舞的排场也搞得太大吧？Shaun在心里默默吐槽，刚刚还是禁欲的军服play，立马就换成中东风情？这表演还真是不让人喘口气啊，英国人撇撇嘴看着聚在舞台周围的男人们，看他们喘着粗气的样子，毫不怀疑说某些人大概已经射在裤子里了。

这次登上舞台的男人本身就光裸着上身，蒙着黑色的面纱，中东风情的黑色长裤松松挂在胯骨上，露出诱人的线条。他带着金色的耳环和项链，光着脚，项链上的红宝石挂在胸口随着动作摇晃，在灯光下反射着迷人的紫色。

love is a burning thing  
And it makes, a firery ring  
Bound by the wild desires  
I fell into  
A ring of fire  
(Ring of fire —— By Adam Lambert)

歌声妖娆，舞者垂着眼，褐色的眼睛隐藏在睫毛的一小片阴影之中，黑色的薄纱让他的表情不甚明晰，或许他的嘴角带着一个暧昧的微笑，又或许是桀骜不驯的孤高，也可能只是一个轻佻的假笑。

这样的歌声，这样的舞者，Shaun切切实实地明白了什么叫做似梦似真，如醉如醒。小麦色的皮肤上蒙着闪粉和汗水构成的薄雾，在黑色和金色的映衬下显得更加令人神往，他缓慢地扭动自己的腰身，挂在胯部的金色腰带看起来随时可能掉下来——正像周围看客们所希望的那样。

“这是Altair，”Sofia冲他笑着说：“看你是第一次来吧？一会儿表演结束之后可以指名台上的舞男，运气好的话说不定能抱得美人归，不过要价可不便宜。”她看了眼Shaun身上的羊毛衫、牛仔裤和黑框眼镜，装模作样地继续说：“估计你可付不起。”

比起他们，还是Desmond看起来比较舒服。Shaun不高兴地想着，然后偷偷打量了一下在吧台后面忙活着的酒保，作为一个第一次见面在脱衣舞酒吧还穿着羊毛衫的宅男，怎么样的搭讪成功几率比较高？历史学家认真思考起了战略和比率。

Altair的身材比Ezio和Connor都要精瘦，个子大概和Ezio差不多，但是比起意大利人，他的身体带着更多的异域风情和危险感，仿佛整个身体都是一把勾人心魄的匕首，诱人又致命。如果非要说的话，Ezio像是温柔的情人，让人想要亲吻他，抚摸他，温柔的做爱之后共享一丝温存，假装有几分爱情的影子；Connor像是猎物，让人想要按到他，撕开他的衣服和冰冷的面具，来一场酣畅淋漓地性爱，看他在自己身下缴械投降；而Altair就像是致命的情人，让人想看着他，仰视着他，但又下意识地想要远离他，似乎他的诱惑就是为了撕开你柔软的喉咙，却仍旧让人欲罢不能。

The taste of love is sweet  
when hearts like ours meet  
I fell for you like a child  
Oh, and the fire went wild  
(Ring of fire —— By Adam Lambert)

事实上Altair并不能算是非常好看的那一类，Shuan摸摸自己的下巴，目光移到台下皱着眉看起来一脸恼火的Malik，如果在中东人里面，Malik才应该算是帅气的那一类，而Altair只能算是长相端正。但他身上带着的那种魅力和气质，oh GOD。

黑色的长裤随着扭腰的动作略微向下滑了几分，露出迷人的腹沟，男人们目不转睛地盯着那条腰带，似乎相信用眼睛就能把它扒下来似的。Altair看起来却毫不在意，他转了个圈跪坐在舞台边缘，男人们往他腰带里塞纸币，但他的眼睛却一直停留在Malik身上，后者看起来仍旧在为什么而生气。

I fell into a burning ring of fire  
Went down down down  
And the flames went higher  
I fell into a burning ring of fire  
Went down down down  
And the flames got higher  
And it burns  
Oh it burns  
(Ring of fire —— By Adam Lambert)

Altair扬起眉毛，手碰上Malik的肩膀，但对方只是厌恶地往后躲了一下，于是他的手滑过Yusrf的肩膀，摸上另外一桌一个光头男人的下巴。他弯起嘴角，随着节奏起身，金色的装饰发出清脆的碰撞声，他冲台下眨了眨眼睛，在最后一个鼓点之前消失在帷幕后面。


	4. Chapter 4

“表演如何？”Desmond擦着手回到Shaun这边的吧台，Shaun这才注意到对方的衣领上也有小小的三角形图案。酒保拿起一个杯子垂下眼睛，边擦边带着笑意半是抱怨半是：“或许对于你们这些直男来说，这种表演有点儿太过了，不过即使快要过圣诞节了也别尝试这种刺激，回家陪女朋友比较……”

“等等…”英国人挑起眉毛打断了他，镜片在灯光下有点儿反光，乱糟糟的头发和灰色羊毛衫让他看起来有点儿不适合这个背景，但是Desmond不得不承认这个英国佬笑起来有那么点儿好看，结结巴巴说话的时候也有那么点儿可爱，要知道在这种地方能见到这种人的机会可不多。“你为什么觉得我是直男？”

“因为…你盯着Sofia的方式，还有你……”Desmond不好意思地笑了笑，放下手里的杯子。他尴尬地抓挠后脑勺附近的头发，并且皱起了鼻子。

“我只是在看她的裙子，我是艺术品工作室的职员，你知道的，职业病。”Shaun推了推眼镜，看着之前据说能一只手把大汉丢出门去的酒保先生露出为难的笑容，不由得跟着笑了起来：“事实上我是BI，如果你想知道的话。”

“哦……”Desmond愣了一小会儿才回过神来，脸上多了一点儿可疑的红晕，居然在这个时候愣住了，我是笨蛋吗？他暗暗埋怨着自己的笨拙，扯起嘴角倒上三杯威士忌，“你的啤酒应该已经不冷了吧？这几杯on me。”

“多谢，下次一定让我请你喝两杯。”Shaun有点儿惊讶地接过杯子，琢磨着怎么两只手拿三个杯子，随口这样回答，之后才意识到或许这太像一个鲁莽的约会邀请，或是约炮邀请？不过Desmond只是耸耸肩，听到一边客人的点单之后离开了吧台这边。

“我看是你比较想on him吧？”Sofia用酒杯掩饰自己的笑意，看着英国人红了耳根落荒而逃，笑意更加明显。Des Boy，如果你哪天钓上这个可爱的英国南瓜派，一定记得感谢我啊，她这么想着为自己的闺蜜Shao又点了一杯长岛冰茶。

Shaun回到桌边，发现原先聚在周围的人群已经散去，背景音乐换成了Chet Baker的I Fall In Love So Easily，和缓的调子配上暧昧的灯光和燥热的气氛，让人有一种说不出的感觉。Malik和Charles仍旧坐在桌边，中东男人看起来更烦躁了，而Charles还是跟不久以前同一个表情看自己的手机。就Charles说，他的老板去了后台，好像他和某位工作人员是旧识，自己的老板不知道去了哪里，而Shaun刚刚在回来的路上碰见了Yusurf，他看起来喝了不少，或许他需要去洗手间之类的。

“你看起来比我更需要这杯酒。”Shaun刚把杯子放下，Malik就一饮而尽，于是他把自己的杯子也推到对方面前，撇撇嘴。不知道这位助理先生到底有什么烦心事儿，Yusurf看起来像是个靠谱的老板，至少他不会在半夜两点给助理打电话让他一小时后到机场一起飞去巴黎。是的，达芬奇先生和历史中的那位达芬奇先生一样是个非常……奇特的人。

“多谢你这杯酒。”Malik扯了扯嘴角，仍旧紧皱着眉头，他把杯子在手里不安地滑来滑去，看起来在等待什么人，或是因为什么事儿而烦躁不安。但是他依然保持着不错的礼节，至少他试着微笑了，Shaun决定原谅这位焦虑的先生。

但是当周围响起口哨声和骚动的时候，这位Malik先生的烦躁又上升到了一个新的高度。Shaun回过头发现刚刚戴着薄纱的Altair不知道什么时候从后台走了出来，这次他摘掉了面纱，嘴角带着一个若有若无的笑容，双眼盯着前方的某个人。

看到Malik脸上的表情和突然直起来的身体，Shaun以为Altair看着的人是对面的助理先生，但他经过自己这一桌的时候甚至连眼睛都没有动一下，头巾的边缘蹭过Malik的肩膀，他像是触电一般地颤了一下，眉头皱得更紧。最后Altair在坐在Malik身后的光头先生的腿上坐下来，那位先生也毫不客气地搂住舞者的腰臀。

Malik痛苦地闭上眼睛——至少他看起来很痛苦。Shaun不安地别开视线，强迫自己不去盯着跟光头先生接吻的Altair或是抓着Altair臀部的手看，他可不想在这么一家酒吧里去招惹这种看起来就不好惹的家伙——他上一次在酒吧被打还要追溯回在英国的大学生生活呢。

Malik深吸一口气站起来，Shaun以为他要转身揍谁一拳，但他只是绷紧了身体站在原地几秒，之后大步穿过人群。这下可好，没人挡着了，Shaun觉得更加尴尬。盯着人看可不礼貌，但是他有没有办法移开视线。Altair跨坐在男人的腿上，毫不介意地在对方的抚摸下轻喘低吟，一边扭腰迎合对方的抚弄掐捏，一边伸手按上男人的胯间，俯下身小声地说了什么，然后男人笑着拍了Altair的屁股。

Shaun突然明白为什么有些人说这些基佬就会搔首弄姿了，他现在确确实实见识到了什么叫做真正的搔首弄姿。这真是大开眼界，英国佬深吸一口气，命令自己快点儿看向别处，光头男人的手下（或者只是同伴？哦，他们的目光看起来可不像）已经在恶狠狠地看着自己了。

这时候轻缓的音乐停了下来，原本炫目的彩色灯光也换成昏暗的黄光，舞台笼罩在模糊不清的雾气之中。音乐的鼓点缓缓响起，乍听起来会以为又是中东风情的舞曲，Shaun看见对面的光头男人和Altair已经离开了，周围原本喧闹的人群也安静了下来。

舞台上出现了两个人影，灯光亮起，Ezio穿着紧身皮裤和背带，上身光裸着，头上扣着一顶稍稍有点大的军帽——Shaun凭借着历史学家的职业习惯一眼就看出那是刚刚Connor表演时候戴过的帽子。Connor也差不多是同样的打扮，只是脖子上戴着黑色的皮项圈，而头发懒散地披在肩上，但表情仍旧那么紧绷——而且看起来更加不高兴了。

Deep in the ocean, dead and cast away  
　　汪洋深处 破败倾颓  
　　Where innocence's burn in flames  
　　清白之名 烈焰焚毁  
　　A million mile from home, I'm walking ahead  
　　背井离乡 决然前行  
　　I'm frozen to the bones, I am...  
　　寒风凛冽 冻彻骨髓  
　　  
舞台上身影纠缠，Connor扣着Ezio的腰，而Ezio反手搂着Connor的脖子，他们的嘴唇几乎碰在一起，呼吸交缠，却在最后一个鼓点中分开来。意大利人扬起下巴，整个人靠在印第安青年身上，而后者抚摸过对方的脖颈，两个人看起来简直像是一对亲密的恋人——如果Connor的表情不那么紧绷的话。

Ezio背靠在Connor怀里，随着节奏扭动腰身，臀胯相贴，高个子青年俯低身体，埋首于意大利人的颈窝，像是亲吻，像是爱抚，又像是单纯在撒娇。他的手抚摸过Ezio的胸口和抚摸，微微向下贴在下腹和腰带的接缝处，不进不退，暧昧地让人想要尖叫。

The sound of iron shocks is stuck in my head,  
　　铁刃碰撞 萦绕耳际  
　　The thunder of the drums dictates  
　　战鼓翻滚 猛若惊雷  
　　The rhythm of the falls, the number of dead's  
　　忧魂起舞 亡灵枯坠  
　　The rising of the horns, ahead  
　　前方号角 呜咽破碎  
　　From the dawn of time to the end of days  
　　时光流逝 由始而终  
　　I will have to run, away  
　　无奈远逃 碌碌败溃  
　　I want to feel the pain and the bitter taste  
　　痛楚不再 悔彻心扉  
　　Of the blood on my lips, again  
　　唇舐鲜血 苦涩滋味 

Ezio转身按住印第安青年的后脑，来了一个唇齿相接的亲吻——Shaun看得非常清楚，这绝对不是做戏，同时他看见对面的Charles Lee捏紧了手里的杯子，他有点儿担心那个可怜的玻璃杯会不会应声而碎。

音乐声中，两个人换了位置，Ezio带着些粗鲁的力道扯开Connor的腰带，或许是经过特殊设计的裤子，就这么轻易地被意大利人扯了下去——而Connor甚至还穿着那双只到小腿却性感的军靴。出现在Ezio手中的马鞭应该也是上一场表演的道具，透过昏暗的灯光，Shaun看见那位总是带着些冷傲神色的印第安青年弯下身体，跪在意大利人面前。

Ezio挑起嘴唇，用折起来的马鞭抬起青年的下巴，轻声说了句什么，Connor皱紧了眉头咬住下唇，却没有反抗——这些交流统统被掩饰在灯光和雾气下，观众们只能看到高大的青年被同伴抓着项圈被迫抬起头来，他轻轻闭上眼睛，牙齿咬住了Ezio裤子上的纽扣，用舌尖灵活地解开它。

　　This deadly burst of snow is burning my hands  
　　飞雪漫天 噬灼手心  
　　I'm frozen to the bones, I am  
　　寒风凛冽 冻彻骨髓  
　　A million mile from home, I'm walking away  
　　背井离乡 渐行渐远  
　　I can't remind your eyes, your face  
　　已然忘却 你的美  
　　  
脱衣舞俱乐部，生鲜活色的表演和丁字裤，这几个词似乎是紧紧联系在一起的。Shaun咽了咽唾沫，看着台上身体紧贴在一起的，仅穿着丁字裤和军靴的Ezio和Connor——好吧，至少Ezio还戴着军帽而Connor还戴着项圈。音乐就在他们的手快要碰上对方臀部的时候戛然而止，观众发出失望的叹息，Connor大步走回后台，靴子敲击地面的脚步声在整个俱乐部里回响，而Ezio冲观众抛了几个飞吻，然后对着Shaun的方向眨眨眼。

英国人愣了一会儿，才发现是自己的老板Leonardo不知道什么时候回来了，带着一脸震惊的表情站在自己身边的椅子后面。他一点儿都不想知道发生了什么，一点儿都不想。


	5. Chapter 5

“你刚刚是什么意思！”Connor皱着眉气哼哼地把之前被扯掉的裤子丢在桌子上，瞪着跟在后面的Ezio。他们的节目彩排中可从来没有包括“接吻”或者“用嘴帮你解开扣子”这两项，但Ezio却只是无所谓地耸了耸肩，反正能挣到不少小费，何乐而不为？

“没什么意思，Connor Boy，不过是表演，表演，别这么敏感。”头牌先生笑嘻嘻地套上一件浴袍，脸上带着的舞台妆让他看起来更不正经了，好吧他承认他这么做一方面是为了小费，另一方面是因为在后台巧遇了算是有点儿什么的Leonardo以及正在和他交谈的Salai——他一向不喜欢那个混小子，这么一来就更让人喜欢不起来了。

或许十几二十年之后，Ezio Auditore先生再回忆起来这段往事，会觉得自己太过幼稚。不过是因为年轻，20岁出头的Ezio先生还没有未来的一点点影子，他现在是能算是个勉强成熟的青年。

“Connor，有人找你哦。”Salai就在这个当口敲了敲门，从门缝探进脑袋，他一边冲Connor笑眯眯地打招呼一边说，然后看向Ezio，后者明显不想看见他，于是只能被称为是少年的舞男干巴巴地说：“上次来找你的先生又来了，在休息室外面。”

啧，好事儿坏事儿一块儿来了。Ezio叹口气，丢下还在换衣服的Connor，自己打开门。果然Yusurf一脸迷糊地站在走廊上，手里还拿着一束花。又喝多了啊，Ezio皱了皱眉，对方身上散发着浓烈的酒味儿，不是说Ezio不喜欢这种味道——他可是在酒吧工作，他只是单纯觉得Yusurf值得更好的。这个三十五岁上下的中东商人每次来美国都来看他，给他带鲜花或者各种各样的东西，有时候是名酒，有时候是更加贵重的东西。

比如Ezio的桌子上放着一个红丝绒盒子，里面放着一对儿钻石耳钉，Ezio不知道原来Yusurf注意到他有耳洞——他记得自己在表演中从来没有戴过耳钉，他甚至不知道原来也有男式钻石耳钉这种东西存在。

他是个非常不错的男人，Ezio每次都只能耸耸肩这么对同伴或是同事说，想不到更加亲密而又不违心的话。你知道的，有时候不来电就是不来电。而Yusurf这样对他甚至让Ezio有一种奇怪的内疚感，他收下了鲜花，收下了巧克力和香槟，却把那些贵重的礼物都退了回去，只留下了这个耳钉。

他有时候摆弄着盒子无聊地想着，Yusurf会不会在中东有好多个老婆？而且那家伙完全把自己当成女人那样追求了吧？作为一个舞男来说，Ezio对于自己的身体称得上是随便，反正跟谁睡都差不多，主要取决于对方的技术嘛，而且多赚一点儿是一点儿不是？但他从来没有跟Yusurf上过床，他看得出这个男人想要的不仅仅是一夜情这么简单，他想要的远远超过了自己能给的，话又说回来，自己又有什么能拿的出手的？

走廊里几个穿得花枝招展的舞者急急忙忙地跑过去，Ezio打开门越过那些粉色的羽毛看见Yusurf微微皱着眉的表情，是因为自己刚刚的表演？还是因为别的什么？Ezio在心里猜测着，最后只能无奈地吸口气，嘴角弯成一个介于调笑和开心中间的表情，恰到好处。

“Ezio。”Yusurf把手里的玫瑰递过去，有点儿紧张地笑了笑。褐色的双眼在酒精的作用下显得有些模糊，但是神情还是平常一样的温柔——这让Ezio奇怪地松了口气。他嘟囔了句谢谢，接过花束打开空着的休息室的门。每次都想着一定要早点儿结束这段没可能的感情，不然对不起Yusurf，也浪费自己的精力，但是有这么个人对自己这么好还真是……舍不得，Ezio每次看到Yusurf的时候都带着这样一种左右为难的犹豫感。

Connor站起来正准备穿件衣服去看看谁找他，就被一个人按住了肩膀推搡到墙壁上，一边的镜子晃了晃，映出Washington紧绷的脸和灰蓝色的眼睛。“很有趣的表演，Connor。”男人没有感情的声音让Connor抿起了嘴唇，他的手指勾住Connor颈间还没有解开的项圈，这让青年因为呼吸不畅而皱起眉头。

“这只是表演，Mr Washington。”Connor不高兴地打开男人抓住自己的手，但是对方似乎没有退让的意思，第一个深吻来的有些急躁，Connor在对方嘴唇碰到自己的一瞬间失去了挣扎的力量，太过霸道和美好，让人忍不住沉湎其中。他能清晰地听见门外人来人往，高跟鞋或是靴子敲击地板的声音，谈笑或是吃惊的说话声，布料亮片皮革或是羽毛相互摩擦的声音，开门的关门的声音，经理不高兴地抱怨声，还有男人在自己唇边重重的呼吸声。

或许就是这样的呼吸，让他在Washington的嘴唇移动到自己锁骨上的时候仰起脖子，睁大了眼睛看着屋顶明晃晃的灯光，他记得自己每次在舞台上的时候总是无意识地搜索，希望却又不想看到那个男人温和的脸。真是纠结的感情啊，他感叹着闭上眼睛，随他去吧。一切都不再重要了，他觉得自己几乎失去了呼吸的能力，在那个人抓住自己的腰让两个人紧贴在一起的时候，他深深吸了口气。

Washington低头看着跪在自己面前深色皮肤的青年，微微皱起眉头。Connor解开对方的腰带，用牙齿咬住了纽扣——像是在舞台上那样，只是没有了刻意和做作，更为缓慢和真实的拉开拉链。

手贴在Washington的大腿上，咬住底裤边缘向下拉，觉得对方半勃的阴茎蹭在自己的脸颊上，湿润滚烫地让他稍稍退后了一点点。也只是一点点，Connor抬起头看着只是上过几次床，或许仅仅能被成为恩客的男人，灰蓝色的眼睛里写着满满的欲望和些微的悲伤，更多地是因为期待而红了眼眶，于是他垂下眼睛把火热的欲望含进嘴里。

首当其中是刺鼻的腥味，还有抵在喉咙的窒息感，他眯起眼睛将属于对方的部分含得更深——他做的很好，从嘴里的硬度和对方脸上的表情就看得出来。他们的经理曾经说Connor是个非常好的学生，如果他愿意学的话——当然，如果Connor愿意多为几个人分开腿的话，经理人会更高兴的。

他们没有处于任何一种可以定义的关系之中，也并没有在约会——Washington会来俱乐部找他，他们的见面基本都是在这里，或许有些时候是在前面正大光明地陪酒，或许只是在休息室闲聊几句；当然他们也会上床，在俱乐部楼上的卧室，一次，或是三次，但从未一整个通宵。Connor猜或许他家里有温柔的妻子或是几个孩子，而自己只能处于一个黑暗中的肮脏的角落，至少Washington先生总是按时付钱，而且还有不少小费——他可真是个大方的客人，对于这一点Connor可从来没有抱怨过。

喘息和低吟都被压在喉咙里，最后他在男人重重的喘息中退开来，轻轻撸动几下，白浊滚烫的液体就喷在他泛红的脸颊和深色的皮肤上，甚至有一些沾上他的睫毛和锁骨。Connor知道Washington喜欢这样，射在自己脸上，因为每次这样，年长的男人总会带着怜惜温柔的表情抚摸他的下巴和嘴唇，然后轻柔地帮他擦去脸上的污迹，就连后面的扩张和冲撞都会变得格外有耐心的，而他最后拿到手的小费也会是一个可观的数目。

他喘着气站起来，似乎一会儿也要去洗手间解决一下自己的问题，他用手背蹭了蹭脸上粘腻的液体，两人对视一眼，Washington看起来似乎有些焦躁，这不像平时的他。经理人的敲门声打断了两个没有开始的谈话，坏脾气的男人用不耐烦的声音告诉Connor下一场表演就要开始了，Altair被人付了足够的钱包走，于是只能让他来顶场。

“有什么事的话，可以下次再说。”Connor随手拿了一条毛巾擦掉脸上的精液，声音还因为刚刚的运动而嘶哑。他的嘴唇微微肿起，嘴角有些泛红，这让他看起来更性感了，当然还有他隆起的下体，简直浑身散发着荷尔蒙。Washington艰难地吞咽，最后也只能轻轻吻了青年的嘴唇，开门离去——尽量表现地像是一位得体的绅士。

“绅士可不会在舞台休息室让脱衣舞男给你口交的，Washington先生。”Ezio带着嘲讽的声音突然出现在背后，George回头就看到Assassin的头牌先生抱着手臂看着他，但脸上骄傲而又不屑一顾的表情稍稍出现了裂痕。

“放心，我有点儿起码的职业道德，顾客是上帝。”Ezio耸耸肩，扬起嘴角，做出一个拉上拉链的动作，绅士先生这才发现自己裤子的拉链还是敞开的。“嘿，对他好点儿。”就在他想要狼狈逃开的时候，Ezio站在他身后补充了一句，声音里包含着的东西有点不像是那个洒脱的青年了。


	6. Chapter 6

Altair听着透过地板传来的音乐声，坐在椅子上摆弄手里的烟盒。他的面纱和头巾丢在一边的地板上，金色的首饰也被胡乱丢在一边，真是碍事儿的玩意儿，中东人皱着眉头叹气，腰上还缠着金色的腰带和黑色的长裤。他一边听着洗手间里男人用异国语言讲电话的声音，一边无聊地晃动椅子，让三个椅子腿离地，只有一个支在地板上，看似惊险地随着音乐的节奏摇摆着。

这原本应该是自己的表演时间了，不过现在听起来那个除了钱什么都不认的经理先生已经把好说话的Connor赶上台了。听着这个懒洋洋的节奏，Altair已经可以大概猜出经理先生用什么来弥补几分钟的晚场了。

这也算得上是Assassin Club最著名的节目之一了吧？Altair一点儿不明白为什么男人都喜欢看到被上的那一方戴着项圈被关在笼子里。这不是一点儿乐趣都没有了嘛？他笑着踩住椅子的边缘，在光头男人从洗手间出来之前一秒让椅子的四个腿稳稳落在地板上。

“繁忙的晚上，嗯？De Sable先生？”Altair说话的时候带着低低的鼻音，这让他看起来几乎可以用妩媚来形容了，他嘴角弯起的角度恰到好处，褐色的眼睛在灯光下闪着金色的暗光。

“叫我Robert，亲爱的，”他走到椅子前面，用手抚摸着Altair的下巴，看着眼前的男人因为自己的动作而像一只猫咪一般眯起眼睛。“只不过是一些工作上的杂事，而这不会影响我们的夜晚，是不是？”

Altair在Robert的嘴唇碰上自己的时候眯起眼睛，带上一个对方看不见的，意味深长的笑容。

楼下依旧如此火热，Shaun不安地看着回到对面的Malik，他看起来还是不大高兴，但是明显已经不那么烦躁了，Yusurf先生颓然坐在椅子里，但是脸上带着平静的笑容，奇怪的是他看起来甚至非常满足。自己的老板还是没有回来，Washington先生倒是非常绅士地坐在椅子上，而他的助手先生看起来却很焦躁——Shaun暗暗担心这位先生已经岌岌可危的发际线。

音乐声吸引了他们的注意力，原本还在抱怨演出晚了十分钟的先生们似乎在看到布景和主角之后都不那么生气了。当然了，谁能对一个穿着丁字裤吊带靴，戴着项圈还用可怜巴巴的小狗眼神看着自己的家伙生气呢？

Baby, can't you see?  
I'm calling.  
A guy like you,  
Should wear a warning.  
It's dangerous,  
I'm falling.  
（Toxic —— By CALLmeKAT）

Connor缓慢的喘息，双唇微启，稍稍扬着下巴，眼睛在灯光下带着奇异的光彩。手指随着节奏缓缓抚摸过自己的头发和脖颈，一只手抓着颈间的黑色项圈，一只手抓着金属柱子。哦，我忘了说吗？Connor站在一个巨大的黑色金属笼子里，透过栅栏散发出荷尔蒙的味道。

手指顺着深色的皮肤抚摸下去，掠过结实的腹部和大腿。台下的观众能清晰地看见Connor裆部的隆起和深色的湿痕。老天，这也太诱惑了吧！就连Shaun都不禁咽了咽吐沫，呼吸跟着急促了起来。英国人暗暗担心这位脱衣舞男先生会不会出门就被什么人强暴啊，这么大尺度真的好吗？

There's no escape,  
I can't wait.  
I need a hit,  
Baby, give me it.  
You're dangerous,  
I'm loving it.  
（Toxic —— By CALLmeKAT）

印第安青年前倾身体贴在笼子边缘，一只手抓着笼子，一只手伸进自己的内裤里，缓慢地抚弄。缠绵的音乐声，被放大了的喘息声，还有手指轻柔的动作，更别提那条可怜的丁字裤本来就什么都遮不住。

他用舌尖舔着自己的嘴唇，眼神完全不同于之前的死板和严肃——他完全戴上了色情和慵懒的面具。一边懒散地抚弄自己，一边磨蹭着笼子的铁柱，内裤的带子看起来随时会被崩断，那浑圆挺翘的屁股几乎呼之欲出了，所有人都屏住了呼吸，但似乎只有他自己不怎么在意。

青年的表情被散乱的长发挡住几分，但挡不住的是荷尔蒙和情色的气味。他整个人都带着满足和柔软的节奏，随着音乐缓缓地扭动腰肢。汗水和闪粉在灯光下沿着深色的皮肤往下滑，消失在小腹的迷人曲线。这是放荡身体的味道，也是年轻生命的味道。人们几乎为他发了疯，却一个字都喊不出口，怕是一出口就会变成张扬的呻吟。

With the taste of your lips,  
I'm on a ride.  
You're toxic,  
I'm slipping under.  
With a taste of your poison paradise.  
I'm addicted to you,  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
（Toxic —— By CALLmeKAT）

扭动的身体简直是在叫嚣着TAKE ME NOW，Shaun感觉到一瞬间的眩晕，是因为这样的音乐吗？还是因为这样的舞者？或者是因为空气中窜动的麝香味？他觉得大脑几乎无法思考，呼吸渐渐不再畅通，英国佬慌张地看向Washington，但是对方正聚精会神地看着舞台，似乎完全没有住到自己的异样。

被放大了的女声让他觉得很想吐，Shaun拿起桌上的杯子才觉得自己在发抖，而被子里一滴水都没有。该死，哦，该死。如果晕倒在这里的话，真是丢人丢大发了，Shaun Hastings正在晕乎乎地想着自己会不会变成某种娱乐业的调侃的时候，一只手抓住了他的胳膊，把他从椅子上拽了起来。

It's getting late,  
To give you up.  
I took a sip,  
From my devil's cup.  
Slowly,  
It's taking over me.  
（Toxic —— By CALLmeKAT）

呻吟声变得更加直率响亮，Connor跪坐在地板上，挺着腰绷紧肩膀，抓紧了铁柱，手里的动作越来越快。四周的热量也似乎越来越高，汗水和精液溅在地板和他自己的胸口。这是恶魔的声音，Shaun迷迷糊糊地想着，感觉自己穿过了人群，呼吸才慢慢顺畅一些。

TAKE ME，TAKE ME。他觉得脑袋里就回响着这一个词，舞台的声音渐渐变远了。青年软下身子露出的柔软表情让人更加想要把他按倒，他弯起嘴唇，露出一个难以捉摸的笑容，摇晃着站起身，音乐还没有结束就离开了舞台。

Shaun回过神来发现自己躺在沙发上，而Desmond拿着一张纸板替他扇风。好吧，这下子可尴尬了，他闭上眼睛假装继续昏迷，同时假装没有看到Desmond脸上的笑容。算了，看来晕倒也不算是坏事嘛，英国人悄悄想着。


	7. Chapter 7

“Show已经结束了，”Shaun迷迷糊糊听见另一个声音，似乎有些熟悉，但绝不是那位嘴角总是带着笑容的酒保先生，于是他张开眼睛，看见前不久还在舞台上扭动身体的Ezio换了普通的牛仔裤和T恤衫坐在自己旁边的椅子上，手里仍旧拿着Desmond拿来扇风的那块纸板，意大利人的嘴角带着不可一世的笑意，微微眯起眼睛抬起下巴看着沙发上的Shaun，挑起一边的眉毛：“我可没有一整晚的时间耗在这里。”

英国人揉揉仍旧在突突跳动着的太阳穴，从沙发上爬起来，同时小心翼翼地打量着倒坐在椅子上的舞者，仔细思考着把什么样的说法不会让“你今天晚上没有人指名吗？”带有冒犯的意思。Ezio耸耸肩站起来抖了抖自己的T恤衫，他的胳膊上还沾着之前为了舞台效果而涂上的金粉，这玩意儿一时半会儿可洗不掉。

“Des还要继续工作，你知道，表演结束了，酒吧可没有关门，如果你愿意可以去前面找他。”Ezio一边伸展僵硬的身体一边说，看见Shaun小心翼翼的表情之后忍不住笑起来：“你不用这么担心，英国人先生，我知道你想问什么，而且作为一个脱衣舞男，我清楚自己的价值，不会这么容易感到冒犯的。”

“不…我不是这个意思。”Shaun拉直自己的衬衫，忙着解释：“我只是好奇，Desmond说你是这边的…怎么说，头牌，但是工作量意外的少啊？”他推了推自己的眼镜，努力让自己的声音听起来不像一个土包子。整场表演让人印象最为深刻的就是那个印第安男孩儿，而就其他的酒客说，Altair在演出到一半的时候就被某位大人物指名了，但是这里的“头牌”不是眼前的意大利青年吗？

“头牌？”Ezio大笑着拍了拍Shaun的肩膀，英国人因为蹭在自己衬衫上的金粉而皱起眉头，“这真是个…形象的说法。我今晚还有别的安排，稍稍威胁一下经理人而得到一个可以休息的工作日，听起来挺不赖的，对不对？”

Shaun看起来还想说点儿什么，但Ezio并不想跟这位“暗搓搓想追求Des的英国佬”有什么更加私人的关系。他今晚推掉了所有的指名可不是为了帮这个熊孩子扇风的，他得赶快把身上的金粉弄掉赶回家，或许还能和母亲妹妹在睡前喝杯茶什么的，他饿坏了，为了演出效果和之后“工作”，经理人禁止他们晚餐的时候吃任何非流质的东西。

或许母亲会给他留点儿晚饭，毕竟这是他一周唯一回家的晚上，他的室友Connor先生似乎之后也有“工作”，而神秘的同事Altair从来没有在下班之后出现过。Ezio弯弯嘴角，看着英国人小心地拍掉羊毛衫上的金粉，仔细思考为什么酒保先生会青睐这样一个家伙。

“这是给你的，我该走了。”他从口袋里掏出那张Des留下的写着电话号码的纸条，默默嘲笑着这两个老旧的家伙，写着电话号码的纸条？说真的？Ezio觉得自己上高中的时候就没有这么干过了。“还有，你错过了It’s raining man，英国人先生。”头牌先生留下露出傻乎乎表情的英国人自己离开了房间，他还有很多事情要做呢。

比如甩开一位多情的意大利艺术家和一位专情的中东商人，比如弄掉身上的亮粉换上普通的衣服，比如卸掉调情的面具变回普通的青年回家。

Altair从一次浅眠中醒来，柔软的被褥和温暖的温度让他一点儿都不想动，Robert躺在他身边呼吸均匀，手臂搂在他的腰上，看起来一时半会儿不会醒来。他轻轻翻了个身，看着床头柜上Robert的手机，眯起眼睛。

或许这是他的机会？Altair缓慢的呼吸，盯着那个手机。他在这个鬼地方呆了这么久就是为了这一刻，就是为了手机里的信息，如果他今晚能成功的话，明天就能大大方方回警局，而不用再装成脱衣舞男在这里搔首弄姿了。好吧，他必须承认，看到Malik吃了大便一样的表情非常非常有趣。

他只能听见Robert沉沉的呼吸和自己的心跳，如果不成功的话，如果被发现的话，他咬住下唇抬起手试图去拿那台让自己丢脸丢了这么久的手机，他自己的手机就在抽屉里，他只需要打开信息同步，整个过程只需要十分钟或者更短。过去六个月的每一天他都在为了这一天做准备，当这一天真的到来时却又忍不住有些紧张。

就在这个时候，Robert的手扣紧了他的腰，嘴唇也贴上他的后颈，这让Altair不禁浑身一颤。“你醒来的时候应该叫醒我的，美人儿。”男人调笑的声音不知怎么得让Altair放松了下来，但飞速运转的大脑仍旧思考着究竟这个男人是不是发现了自己，或者是不是仅仅在装傻。于是他选择了转过身吻住男人的嘴唇。

他直起身体跨坐在男人身上，被贯穿的那一刻在脑海里想象着Malik温柔的表情，眯起眼睛发出不规律的喘息，而掐着他腰部的手却一次又一次地将他扯回现实。Altair从没有比现在更讨厌自己的工作，也没有比此时此刻更讨厌自己大胡子的上司。

如果不给我年终奖翻倍的话老子就不干了！妈蛋！Altair俯下身亲吻Robert时这么狠狠腹诽着，并且恶狠狠地诅咒自己的上司老头子被自己的胡子闷死。

Shaun在走廊上遇见了自己的老板Leonardo先生，他看起来有点儿急躁，正在走廊上来来回回走着，似乎在找什么人。他没有想到这位有点儿艺术家特有的神经质，但是温和优雅的先生也有这样的癖好，来Gay Bar找一夜情？听起来不是什么符合Leonardo风格的事情，不是吗？

“啊，Hastings先生，你准备好走了吗？”在Shaun想好怎么开口搭腔不显得尴尬之前，Leo就微笑着冲他挥挥手，如果不是左看右看的神情暴露了他，Shaun说不定真的会相信自己的老板只是担心自己而已。

“快过午夜了，我们还是早点回去吧。”Shaun耸耸肩，把一直攥在手心的纸条揣进口袋里，盘算着用什么样的话作为开场白，你知道，不像是约炮但是又不能否定这种可能性的开场白，所以说矫情的英国人啊。Leonardo又不死心地向走廊尽头张望了一会儿，才失望地点点头，“Yusuf和Malik已经离开了，Washington先生据说还有些事情要做，我们就回去吧，Mr Hastings。”

Washington坐在里屋的椅子上，听见外面Charles和Connor的争吵，无声地叹口气。他没想到Charles会跑来找Connor，他甚至不知道自己刚刚工作了没多久的助手竟然会认识Connor，而后者把自己往里屋一推就关上了门。他甚至不知道自己睡了快要一年的青年竟然是那位Kenway先生，AKA自己死对头的儿子，真是有趣的发展。

“听着，Connor…”Charles生气的时候瞪着眼睛，这让他的头发看起来更少了，Connor抱着手臂看他一动一动的胡子，固执地别开脸。他不喜欢自己的父亲对自己管这管那，更不喜欢父亲的手下跑来对自己问东问西。

“离我远点儿，Lee，我不会听我父亲的那一套。”印第安青年的态度很坚决，从他别扭的表情能多少看见Haytham的轮廓，Charles几乎想要在心里叹气了，这对父子怎么在这种讨人厌的地方一个样子啊？与其被夹在这样的麻烦之间，他宁愿快点回家喂自己的博美小美人儿，想到这里他真的叹了口气。

“所以你宁愿在这里跳脱衣舞和男人上床，也不愿意回家？”Charles简直想要用转头拍晕这个混小子然后把他绑回家，真不知道这个熊孩子的大脑回路究竟是怎样的，他还有很多重要的东西需要做，比如Washington交代的工作啦，还有给小美人儿梳毛啦，给小美人儿剪指甲啦之类的。

“这是我自己的事情，我能供得起自己，让那个老男人管好他自己的事情就好。”Connor坚决地说，并且哐地把门摔在了Charles Lee脸上，字面意义上地摔在了他脸上。他听着那个秃头男人愤愤不平地抱怨了一句，咚咚地走开之后才靠在门板上松了口气。Washington就在这个时候打开门，不发一语地吻上Connor的嘴唇，他能感觉到青年的微微颤抖和不均匀的呼吸。

Desmond在调酒的空档看了眼手机，上面一个陌生的号码发来一条简讯，让他不自觉地微笑起来。“Next time, coffee on me, eh？”这算是个约会的邀请吗？他把血腥玛丽倒进杯子里，歪了歪头，不管怎样这都挺值得期待的，不是吗？


	8. Chapter 8

公寓的门被砰地一声撞开，Shaun只来得及用屁股和腿关上门，就被拉近另一个深吻里。一般来说，Shaun Hastings并不是一个下午三点半就找人上床的人，嗯，一般来说。

“你…你知道，Shaun，我并不是…”嘴唇终于分开的时候，Desmond气喘吁吁地说，游移的眼神显示着他此时此刻的不安，但红肿的嘴唇只让Shaun想再次狠狠亲上去。“我明白这是我们的第一次约会，但我平时并不会…”他咬了咬下唇，最后还是把那些矫情的词儿淹没在深吻中，他们的胯部紧贴在一起缓慢地磨蹭着，显然，谁都不想早早结束这一切。

打电话给Desmond花了Shaun三个礼拜——准确来说是五周零三天，因为他花了两个礼拜零三天犹豫不决——在一家脱衣舞酒吧勾搭酒保？听起来可不怎么像Hastings会做的事儿，他更像是那种会约会图书管理员或者老师的类型，在图书包围的安静环境下看着彼此相视而笑，徜徉在知识和爱情的海洋中什么的。

那种会在沉闷的爱情片中看见的场景，Shaun Hastings赌上所有英国人的尊严，也拒不承认这同时也是某些劣质黄色小电影里面的情节。

总是被紧紧攥在手里的小纸条儿上面的数字都快要被汗水模糊掉了，最后首先受不了了的是Shaun的室友Rebecca，她和她女朋友Lucy一致认为在这件事儿上，平时聪明绝顶的英国佬智商欠费。

“捉急地让人简直像扇你两耳瓜子。”女技师大大咧咧地嚼着口香糖这么说，而坐在沙发另一边儿的金发医生笑着别开了脸——至少Lucy还知道给Shaun留点儿脸。“咦，门口的那个是不是你的Desmond？”Rebecca故作惊讶地看向大门，不知道是因为“Desmond”还是因为“你的”这个表述，智商欠费的英国佬下意识地转头，就差跳起来了。

手里的纸条被Rebecca一把抢过去递给Lucy，历史学家的战线遭受到了力大如牛女技师的火力进攻，而被全面压制——字面意义上的，Shaun试图抢回那张纸条的时候，被Rebecca跳起来按在了沙发上。

我下礼拜开始一定要去健身房！无能为力地看着Lucy拿出手机拨出那个号码的时候，这样在心里发誓——当然了，隔周周一，手无缚鸡之力的历史学家先生还是心安理得地坐在办公椅上看那堆没几个人懂的资料，完全把健身房这个词儿抛在了脑后。

“您好，我找Desmond，Desmond Miles，我想。”Lucy温和地笑着说，停顿了几秒，估计接电话的不是Desmond本人，然后她点点头说了句：“那真是太可惜了，我改天再打吧。”就挂了电话。

“不知道该不该说你幸运，Shaun，接电话的是Desmond的室友，叫Clay，显然你的Desmond这个时间还在工作。想想也对，你说过他是个酒保，对吗？”温柔的女医生笑着把纸条递还给Shaun，耸了耸肩。

那个时候Shaun在心里默默松了口气，不知道是不是应该感到幸运。

再一次拨通那个电话是四天后，他趁午休的时候按下那个显然是Desmond家的号码，接电话的是一个充满笑意的声音：“您好这里是Kaczmarek和Miles家，我们现在不在家，有什么事儿请留言。”

Kaczmarek和Miles？Shaun有点儿不高兴地挂了电话，他可不知道Desmond原来有男朋友，给在酒吧搭讪来的人随便写了家里电话真的好吗？于是他没有留言就愤愤地挂断了，幼稚地决定再也不看那张纸条一眼。

距离第一次Lucy打给Desmond家已经有十三天的时候，Shaun咽下最后一口司康饼，决定再给那位迷人的酒保一个机会。这回倒是有人接了，不过一听到那个声音，Shaun就皱起了眉头。“您好，我找Desmond。”他干巴巴地说，电话另一头似乎叫做Clay Kaczmarek的男人愣了一下笑着说：“你一定是Shaun。”

“Desmond整天都在谈论你，你该早点儿打开的，那家伙都快把地板磨穿了。”Clay这么说，Shaun把电话换了个边儿，假装一边听一边漫不经心地看手里的报告，他不知道自己为什么这么做，但是他知道自己一个字儿都没有看进去，“我打赌他没说什么好话。”

“那就要你自己问他了，不过很可惜他现在还在睡觉，如果我是你的话，过两个小时再试。我们的酒保先生刚起床脾气可不怎么样。”

“好的，谢谢。”正准备挂电话的时候，Clay插了一句：“我的建议是，Hastings先生：老电影，早午饭，咖啡不要茶。”没等英国人反应过来，电话就断了。

我猜我该说谢谢咯，Kaczmarek先生？

他扯开Desmond的皮带时喘着粗气想，这或许是他人生中第一场周四下午三点半的性爱。在他急不可耐地跟皮带扣作斗争时，酒保先生扯松他的领带，张口咬住了他的脖子。舌尖缓慢地舔过那里疯狂跳动着的血管，留下一个难以遮盖的红痕，这简直是太辣了，Shaun深吸几口气，好不容易才搞定了那个该死的皮带扣。

那是一间普通街区的普通公寓，八层，客厅非常干净整洁，进到Desmond的房间就能发现其实酒保先生绝对没有参与打扫。窗帘紧闭着，地上散落着衬衫，外套和袜子，还有搭在椅背上的领带，桌子上是半开着的笔记本电脑，咖啡杯，啤酒罐和烟灰缸。

不过Shaun显然没有时间注意这些小小的细节——即使他可以从一个小小的细节看出一幅画是不是伪造的，也能从一片小小的骨头看出很多Desmond压根儿没有听明白的信息——时的，他们吃早午餐时聊的就是这样的话题。Shaun自己都很奇怪为什么在听完了这些枯燥的对话之后，Desmond还愿意跟自己上床。

“因为你的英国口音。”Desmond在接吻的间隙说，显然Shaun思考地过于大声了，“我喜欢…嗯…英国口音。”

我会让你明白我可不只是有性感的口音而已哦，Desmond。Shaun解开牛仔裤的拉链，握住对方阴茎的时候，Desmond发出了长长的，放松的叹息。事实上，作为一个酒保，Desmond的身材好的有点儿过头了——倒酒这个工作大概不需要八块儿腹肌吧？

战线很快从房门前转到了床上，衣物一件件被脱在地板上，倒在床褥里的时候，Shaun还穿着自己的裤子，而Desmond身上只剩下一条领带了。在昏暗的房间里，Desmond Miles只戴着领带，他妈的只有一条领带地躺在自己身下，这他妈性感爆了！

于是他低下头吻在了酒保嘴唇上的伤疤上，一只手缓慢撸动着已经火热的勃起，另一只手深深陷入Desmond傲人的胸肌里——虽然那跟Connor的还不能算是一个级别。

“大概就是C和D的区别吧？”Ezio后来跟他这么说。

“闭嘴，B。”Desmond嘶声在一边儿说。

Desmond把手伸进他内裤里的时候，Shaun觉得耳边一阵轰鸣，不不不不不，现在射在裤子里的话，一定会被Desmond嘲笑一辈子的。

于是他稍稍往后退了点儿，躲开Desmond的手，嘴唇贴上酒保那有点儿颤颤巍巍的乳尖。英国人有技巧地吮吸拉扯着直到乳头红肿，另一只手揉捏着惊人的臀部。“妈的…凭什么我…他妈是在下面的……操……那个？”Desmond用力地呼吸，颤抖地像是掉在地面上的鱼，腰部忍不住往对方的手里靠。

“是‘被操’的那个，看看你那贫瘠的语法，美国佬。”Shaun这么说着，但是急促的喘息和汗湿的额头出卖了他此时此刻的心情。操，这是他能想到的唯一一件事儿。“闭嘴，英国佬。”Desmond喷着鼻息伸手从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一瓶润滑剂，丢给Shaun，咬住嘴唇一句话不肯说。

第一根手指进入的时候，两个人都屏住了呼吸，很显然没有人预料到第一次约会会是在床上。直到第二根手指挤进来的扩张变得轻松，Shaun才慢慢松了口气。老天，哦，老天。他抬起身体看向身下的男人，Desmond半张脸埋在枕头里，大口大口地喘气，视线从布满吻痕的脖颈，到有着纹身的手臂，结实的胸膛，一直到挺立的阴茎和含着自己手指的地方。

操，性感度爆表了啊。Shaun不自觉地咽了口口水，抬头寻找安全套。Desmond感觉到他的停顿，疑惑地睁开眼，几秒钟之后喘着气开口：“I am clean, are you？”

Shaun愣了一下点点头，那一刻他只能听到Desmond说“Do it, then.”和自己隆隆的心跳。那声音太过震耳欲聋，他甚至听不见呼吸和那些火辣的呻吟，直到自己完全闯入Desmond的身体，才慢慢减弱下去。

“You are...fucking...beautiful.”他听见自己这样说，声音发颤着变了调，而撞到某个地方的时候，Desmond抓紧了枕头仰起脑袋大口呼吸。变换着位置的撞击，毫不顾忌的呻吟，还有忘我的亲吻和拥抱。到达高潮的时候，Desmond紧紧扣着Shaun的肩膀，几乎快要融为一体。

“我觉得我喜欢你。”Desmond好不容易找回了自己的呼吸之后，慢慢地说。他不知道为什么Shaun让一切都乱了套，至少英国佬打破了他三次约会的法则。他保证自己上一次第一次约会就跟人上床是大学的时候。

“我猜也是。”Shaun眨眨眼，看着笑意在Desmond的唇边扩散。

这是他头一次觉得，Leonardo提议的脱衣舞俱乐部之行是个好主意。

 

——七个月后——

“说真的，Altair，你不考虑回来工作吗？我保证这次不调戏你。”Ezio坐在舞台边缘，看着一脸不高兴揉着腰的Altair。俱乐部还远远没有到开门的时间，Altair两个月前辞职了，经理气坏了，但到处也找不到能够代替这位冷冰冰的中东先生的人。

“不，谢谢，我只是来拿我的东西。”Altair干巴巴地说，Ezio耸耸肩，把一个小盒子从舞台上拿起来递给对方，其实不是什么重要的东西，这位神秘的Altair先生从以前开始就从来不把自己的东西带来俱乐部，不像Ezio的镜子上贴满的照片。

搞不好这位漂亮的先生有另外一个秘密生活呢。

“好了，给你。”Ezio换了个姿势盘腿坐在舞台上，耸了耸肩，里面不过是偶尔忘在这里的笔记本，几张CD，一个旧的皮夹和一条手链而已。

“谢谢。”两个人就这么沉默了一会儿，其实除了Ezio，就连经理人都没有Altair的电话。意大利先生甚至不知道他们到底是怎么变成朋友的，冷冰冰先生可是连话都不愿意多说的类型。“你有我的电话，有什么事的话…你知道怎么找我。”

“我会的。”他点点头，看着Altair开门离开的背影，以为自己再也不会见到对方了，那个手机号码也只是存在Ezio的私人电话里，却从来没有拨出去过。

直到有一天他目击了一场抢劫案——归功于深夜回家的工作——坐在警察局的等候厅里无聊的看着屋顶的白炽灯，然后穿着警服，一脸疲倦的Altair走了进来。两个人面面相觑地愣了很久，Ezio指着他张大了嘴，最后只能哼哼出来一句：“我果然猜对了。”

Ezio后来也没怎么见过Connor了，他想估计那熊孩子终于跟那位老绅士跑了吧？意大利青年选了一个靠窗的位置坐下来，要知道艺术课的学费可不便宜，他存了这么久才存出来学费，能坐在窗明几净的教室，想一个普通的大学生一样轻松地拿出笔记本，一边翻着手机一边等待上课。

一个人风风火火地从后门跑了进来，重重坐在自己后面的椅子上，喘着粗气。这声音怎么听着这么耳熟？Ezio想着转过头，Connor Kenway就这么瞪大了眼睛看着自己。

“Ezio？”“Connor？”异口同声地大叫吸引了班上其他人的注意，大家甚至没有注意到教授已经走了进来。

“大家好，我是这门课的特聘教授，我叫Leonardo Da Vinci。请不要拿我的名字开玩笑。”温柔的声音从台上传来，Ezio默默地把脸埋进手臂中间，躲开Leonardo惊讶的视线。

这算是幸运，还是不幸呢？

 

 

——Fin——


End file.
